Back from Memory
by charlie009d
Summary: The anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's death rolls around. And somebody is out to get Gibbs.
1. We Know

Oh, hey its Charlie! The real author I still am gonna use my typing monkey and I am sorry it took me so long to post. I couldn't figure out how to put my story on the site. Anyway to the story! Oh and those who read and reviewed, favorited and alerted Ari's Revenge THANKS! Ok I'm going to stop rambling on about that and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Chapter 1: We Know

It is strange the affect a death of a loved one can have on somebody. Will they move on? Or will they spiral into a deep depression? Does it make a difference if the loved one was murdered?

The elevator was small, about 4X4. In it stood a man with silver hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was fit and healthy for a man his age. Gibbs sipped his coffee dreading the day ahead, it wasn't that he was dreading work or seeing his teammates, it was just that he wasn't looking forward to this day in general. It was July 14 the anniversary of Shannon and Kelly's death.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped off, he made his way through the office and sat down at his desk. There were no notes of any missed calls so he sat back comfortably. Gibbs then noticed that something was wrong, no one was doing any work. Ziva sat at her desk, her head bobbing to the music coming from her ipod. McGee was hunched over his computer typing furiously as he masqueraded as the Elflord. Tony's feet were propped up on his desk and he snored slightly in his chair.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stood up slamming his coffee down.

"Comfortable DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped the second he heard his boss's voice, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the floor. He put on a lopsided grin and picked himself up off the floor.

"Hey boss," Tony greeted.

Gibbs stared him down then motioned to the rest of the office. "Why aren't you doing any work?"

"It's a lazy day boss," McGee said never taking his eyes off his computer.

Gibbs pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Paper work?"

A smug look crossed Tony's face. "Finished it yesterday,"

Gibbs sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Find something to do, change the car tires."

Ziva took one of her head phones out. "Did that this morning. It was a pie walk,"

"Cake walk," Tony corrected.

Gibbs sighed and settled himself in his chair. What was the point? On the one day he

wanted a ton of work there is none. Just his luck. That's the way it seemed to work out

these days.

He moved things around on his desk dying for something to do. He looked at his team somehow they had all managed to keep themselves occupied. Finally Gibbs could stay still no longer. With a grunt he stood up and left the office.

No one greeted him as he walked down the hallway. Silence. Every corner of NCIS was filled with silence and boredom and it was killing him. Gibbs turned into thench room and made his way to the refrigerator, all eyes were on him, everyone who didn't know him was afraid of him. He silently pulled out an emergency café-pow and left.

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and walked down the empty hallway to Abby's lab. When he entered it appeared to be empty. Then a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"I don't have anything Gibbs," Abby said sadly placing her chin on his shoulder.

Gibbs smiled and handed her the café-pow. Abby took a large sip as if to say 'there's nothin' like a good café-pow in the morning'.

"There's nothing to do," She complained.

Abby paused her music and turned to face Gibbs. "I'm having a party tonight," She said. "Well its more of a get together than a party. Will you come?"

Gibbs gave Abby a peck on the cheek to say yes. Then he left, and then boarded the elevator intending to visit Ducky. About halfway down the new mail carrier Beth got on and shuffled through her mail, she produced a dirty envelope with Gibbs's name on it. Inside in sloppy hand writing it said:

We know what you did.

Gibbs sniffed the paper, which rewarded him a strange look from Beth. It smelled like crack, he quickly tore it up and stuffed the pieces in his pocket. The next time the elevator stopped Gibbs sprinted out and headed up the stair to the MTAC room, only pausing for the eye scan. The door slid open and he found himself fact to face with NCIS director Leon Vance. Vance nodded and handed Gibbs a cup of coffee as if he had been expecting him.

"I knew you'd come," Vance began. "And I know what today is. The answer is yes, you can have the day off,"

Gibbs nodded his thanks and left.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs cruised down the abandoned streets of downtown Washington in his silver rental car. He hated the stupid thing, everything in it was different from his car, which was in the shop.

Gibbs pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and got out, this was the largest drug dealing place in Washington.

Two hansom Hispanic men sat at a fold up table smoking cigarettes and playing cards. Neither had a care in the world. Both were laughing about a letter they had sent to an NCIS agent.

"That was a good one Diego!" Juan laughed.

Diego smirked and laughter shone in his eyes. "I didn't do it for myself," he said "I did it in Pedro's memory,"

A knock came to the large metal door of the warehouse and Juan and Diego hesitantly answered it. They slid the door open to reveal Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Juan bolted leaving his friend behind. Diego threw his fist forward punching Gibbs in the face, but Gibbs had him on the ground in seconds.

"You two better go back to the hole you crawled out of before I kill you," Gibbs growled.

He let Diego up and the Hispanic sprinted after his friend. Gibbs sighed, it was time to go home.

YAY! End of chapter one. BTW I no longer tell my typing monkey what happens in the story because she complains about how it would be suspenseful if I hadn't told her everything that happened. So I'm done telling her. She finds out as you do. OK ANYWAY please review as my typing monkey would say. Alls ya gottsta do is click the pretty little button below this. I'll get chapter two up as quick as I can.

- Charlie


	2. Tonight

Okay, so the Typing Monkey's back! I know chapter 1 was pretty boring, and this chapter will be too. I was told that things should start picking up in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own NCIS. Neither does charlie.

* * *

><p>Gibbs studied his shiner in the mirror. He really hoped that nobody noticed at Abby's get-together. The agent's cell phone rang and he unclipped it from his belt. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.<p>

"What do you want, DiNozzo?"

Tony hesitated on the other side of the line. "Abby insisted we call you to make sure you're okay."

Gibbs grimaced. "Who is we?"

Palmer answered that question. "Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Dr. Mallard, me, and some guy I don't know." He paused. "Who are you? Get out of here!"

"Well, now you know I'm fine." Gibbs stated.

"Don't hang up!" Abby insisted.

"We are bored." Ziva claimed.

"And you think bothering me is a good way to get over that?"

"Yes?" McGee answered hesitantly.

Gibbs hung up and left the bathroom. He didn't want to be at home and he didn't want to be at work. He honestly did not know what to do with himself.

He made his way to the living room and sat down, picking up a piece of paper.

"Can't die without talking to a lawyer first." he quoted himself.

Gibbs didn't plan to die anytime soon, but he could die any day at anytime out in the field. His team and everyone around him thought of him as immortal and laughed at the thought of him dying.

Gibbs glanced over his will. He didn't own much. But the little that he did have was left to his team. He sighed and put the will down and looked at his watch, then decided to get ready to go to Abby's.

He took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved button down shirt. Gibbs glanced at his gun and decided to take it just in case.

Gibbs took the long route to Abby's. He leaned back in his seat and soaked in the memories that road brought.

*Flashback*

"Daddy, can I drive?" Kelly asked from the backseat.

Gibbs turned to his daughter. "Sure."

Kelly unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed onto her father's lap. She put her hands on the wheel and began to steer.

"What do you think momma would say if she saw me?" she asked, turning to her father.

"Look out!" Gibbs yelled.

Kelly yanked that wheel left, narrowly missing a tree. Gibbs slammed on the brakes, kicking up a lot of dirt. When the dust settled, they were both laughing.

"I think you should drive." Kelly said.

*End flashback*

Gibbs pulled into Abby's driveway with a smile on his face. The house was nice, two stories with an upstairs window that was as big as a whole room. Abby came running out of the house and practically dragged Gibbs out of his car and into her house.

"You're the third one to arrive." Abby informed him.

Gibbs followed Abby to the upstairs living room where Jimmy and McGee were talking. Gibbs took a seat in an arm chair. He blinked when a bright light flashed in his eyes. Then he saw Abby standing in front of him with a camera.

"She did that to us too." McGee said. "She's making a photo album."

Gibbs stood up and looked out of the large window and watched as the guests came one by one. Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Mary and Don Sciuto.

Abby took their pictures one by one as they entered. Don stopped to look at Gibbs.

'Nice to finally meet you, Jethro.' he signed.

'Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sciuto.' Gibbs signed back.

'Please,' Don signed laughing, 'Call me Don.'

Tony bounded over to the two of them. Smiling at Don, Tony signed, 'You are a pickle idiot.'

Don scrunched up his eyebrows and looked offended. Tony turned to Gibbs for help.

'He meant to say 'Hi, I'm Tony.' Gibbs explained.

Don nodded and walked off, still confused. Later on, Gibbs saw Abby confronting Tony about a little Italian boy calling her father an idiot. Dinner passed by quickly. Being the only one on his team who knew sign language well, he could laugh at what Mary and Don said.

'I'm telling you, Abby,' Mary signed to her daughter, 'That Tim boy is perfect for you.'

'Mother!" Abby exclaimed.

'I can see you two getting married in the near future.'

Abby slammed her hands down and made up the excuse that she had to use the bathroom. Gibbs decided to leave after dinner, but was stopped at the door by Abby.

"We have to get a group picture before you leave." she said.

Abby led Gibbs back upstairs and she arranged everybody in front of the large window. She placed the camera on timer and scrambled back to her spot. After the picture was taken, Gibbs said his goodbyes and climbed into his car.

* * *

><p>If anybody's read charlie's other story called Ari's Revenge, you would know I complained the whole time I was typing it because I knew exactly what would happen. This time around, charlie has decided not to tell me what's gonna happen in this story. I'll probably still complain about that too...sorry, I'm bored and when I'm bored I tend to ramble on and on. So I'm just gonna ask you to click on that pretty little review button and tell me what you think of the story so far! And now I'm gonna shut up and you won't have to listen...err, read...about my many complaints or my random comments until the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Crash

Author's Note: I know I didn't update for over a week, but charlie was on vacation and she had her notebook. But the story's completely written now! I just have to actually type it now... Anyways, the story will get more interesting now, I promise.

I don't own NCIS. I don't own a unicorn either, but if anyone would like to give me either one, I would totally hug you! Even if you were a hobo.

* * *

><p>A teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes paced back and forth in front of his annoyed blonde friend.<p>

"I don't think this is a good idea." Brown Eyes muttered.

"Come on, Jake, my old man will never find out."

Jake grimaced. "I know, Eli, but I still don't think it's a good idea. We're only fourteen."

Eli rolled his eyes. "No one is on the road at this hour of the night."

Jake slumped his shoulders in defeat. Eli punched the air and picked up his father's car keys as he sprinted out the door, Jake trailing miserably behind him.

_Flashback_

"Daddy, I caught another one!" Kelly exclaimed, placing a lightning bug in the jar her father held.

"Good," Gibbs said, smiling, "Let's go find some more."

Kelly shook her head. "Let's show mommy first."

_End Flashback_

Gibbs's body jerked forward and he was sent flying through the windshield of his car. The last thing he was aware of was the sound of crunching bones as he hit the pavement.

Jake and Eli scrambled out of their car to the man lying on the pavement.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Jake chanted.

Even the emotionless shell known as Eli was worried. He gazed at the man, silently freaking out, not sure of what to do. Jake placed his hands on the car trying to steady himself, unable to take his eyes off the broken man lying in a pool of his own blood.

"We murdered someone." Jake said in a hoarse whisper.

"It was manslaughter!" Eli snapped.

"What do we do now?" Jake stuttered.

"We find out who we killed."

The two searched the remains of the car for any type of identification. All the while, Jake muttered about going to jail for the rest of his life.

"I think I found something." Eli called to Jake, picking up something that looked like a wallet. When he opened it, Jake nearly had a heart attack.

"We killed a fed." Eli confirmed.

Jake shuddered. He seriously did not want to go to jail for something that was Eli's fault. He balled up his fists. Eli never listened to him. If he did they wouldn't be in this mess. Jake pulled out his cell phone and began to dial 911, but was stopped by Eli.

"Are you crazy, man?" Eli asked in a harsh whisper. "Do you want to go to prison for the rest of your miserable life?"

Jake slipped his cell phone back in his pocket. Then his gaze shifted back on the man. "What was his name?"

Eli studied the tag. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

It angered Jake how Eli could take this so calmly. Jake wanted nothing more than to punch his friend. Didn't he know how much trouble they were in?

"What do we do now?" Jake asked, terrified.

"We hide the body." Eli stated simply.

Jake swallowed the bile in his throat. He said nothing as he helped Eli place Gibbs in the backseat of the car.

* * *

><p>After three and a half hours of driving north, the two stopped the car and pulled Gibbs out and placed him behind some bushes. Eli was prepared to leave after that, but Jake didn't think that was proper.<p>

Jake covered Gibbs with a tarp and said a prayer. All the while, Eli stood behind him with his arms crossed. Not caring, he pulled Gibbs's identification out and threw it next to him. With that, they left.

* * *

><p>It was a routine call. Nothing special about it. For some reason unknown to Tony, he and Gibbs were the only ones to answer it.<p>

The two were picking up evidence when three shouts rang out. Tony saw Gibbs fall to the ground on his hands and knees with one arm wrapped around his middle section. Tony quickly ran to his boss's side, watching impossible amounts of blood pour out of him. Gibbs's lips moved, but no words came out.

An ambulance pulled up to take Gibbs away, but Tony didn't remember calling for one. He stood there in disbelief, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Did that really just happen?" he asked himself.

Tony shot up in bed, covered in cold sweat.

"Just a dream," he muttered, "Just a dream."

He looked at the clock. 5:43, not too early to get ready for work. He took a nice long shower and put on a suit he had bought the night before.

On the way to work, Tony stopped at Dunkin' Donuts and bought a dozen donuts. He was feeling generous today.

He was very surprised to see the office filled with people when he got to work. Tony sat the box down and the donuts were gone in seconds.

"Where's the boss?" he asked McGee.

McGee shrugged, taking a large bite out of his donut. The phone on Gibbs's desk rang and Tony hesitantly answered it, expecting Gibbs to pop out at any moment.

Ziva and McGee both stared at him the whole time he was on the phone.

"Car accident." he said when he hung up. "Let's go."

"That's not our territory." Ziva pointed out.

"Police found a Silver Star in the car." Tony replied.

"What about Gibbs?" Ziva countered.

"I'll leave a note on his desk."

* * *

><p><em>Please don't kill me! If you're gonna kill anyone, kill charlie! She's the one who wrote this! You can Gibbs Slap me if you want though, just don't wanna kill me! I wanna live to see the 9th season premiere of NCIS!<em>

_So, I kinda feel bad for Jake in this chapter. I also think that Eli is a sociopath. Anyways, me and charlie would love it if you reviewed this story!_

_-charlie's Typing Monkey a.k.a Calleigh Logan_


	4. Immortal?

_Wow, I typed two chapters in less than one day! Maybe I'm getting less lazy! Nah, I doubt it. I promise this story will get a lot better in the next few chapters...you just have to keep reading. Oh, and you know how last chapter I said that if you were gonna kill anyone for the events of this story, to kill charlie? Well, I take that back. She's helping me with a Warehouse 13 fic, and she can't help me if she's dead. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter of Back from Memory!_

_Still don't own NCIS. I actually don't own any show. I wish I did, but I don't...and that makes me sad._

* * *

><p>Tony circled the demolished car, taking pictures of everything at every possible angle. He nodded to Ziva, indicating he was done and she could search the car.<p>

"In conclusion," Ducky explained to McGee, "whoever drove this car is dead."

"You can tell all that without a body?"

"Well, the poor fellow did a face plant into the cement after going through the windshield."

Ziva climbed out of the car holding a gun that was not her own.

"Let's get this to Abby."

* * *

><p>"So this gun has been used to kill people?" Tony asked.<p>

Abby nodded.

"And the person who killed the victim did everybody a favor?"

"Sort of." Abby replied. "The gun had tons of prints on it; I'm just waiting for the ding."

Tony nodded and headed back upstairs. This case was easy and it bored him. When he arrived at the bullpen, he was informed that the car was a rental.

Tony's phone rang and he knew it was Abby.

"Whatcha got, Abs?"

"T…Tony, get down here…now." She was crying.

He slammed the phone down. "Something's wrong with Abby." he told the team and they all rushed to her lab.

They found Abby huddled in a corner, softly crying into her knees. McGee gently touched her cheek, causing her to look up.

"Abby, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Abby sniffled and pointed to the big screen. On it was a picture of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tears streaked Ziva's face and McGee held onto Abby for comfort. Tony just stared at the screen in disbelief, not saying a word.

Abby stood up and wiped her nose. "We gotta crack this case," she said, "I'm going to take a look at the car." Her voice broke. "Tim, will you come with me?"

McGee nodded and the two left. Ziva walked up to Tony who still stared blankly at the screen. She grabbed his arm gently, but he didn't notice.

"Let's go tell Ducky." Ziva said, guiding him away from the screen.

Tony nodded, not fully hearing her. Ziva was worried about her partner. He wouldn't talk and just stared blankly ahead. She practically had to drag him down the hall to autopsy. When they entered, Ducky was practically on top of them, examining Tony.

"It looks like young Anthony here is in shock." Ducky said, turning to Ziva. "Why is that?"

Tears spilled out of Ziva's eyes as she began to explain that Gibbs was the one who was in the car. Sometime in the middle of Ziva's explanation, Tony had gotten up and left.

* * *

><p>Abby sat in the driver's seat, trying to imagine the last moments of Gibbs's life. McGee pulled open the passenger side door.<p>

"Have two suspects," he said, "Eli White and Jacob Climber."

"I'm going to rip their heads off and sew them back on backwards!" Abby screamed.

"They are only fourteen." McGee told her.

* * *

><p>Tony sat on his couch, staring satisfyingly at his wrecked apartment. It felt good to break things. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He had lost a lot of loved ones, like his mother, Kate, and Paula. But none felt as bad as losing his father figure: Gibbs.<p>

_'I don't think a silver bullet would kill him, just give him bad indigestion_.' He remembered his own words.

But he was wrong. No one was immortal. It was impossible. Tony didn't want to believe it, but he knew he had to.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter was shorter than normal, but its not my fault. I'm just the Typing Monkey. Ummm...please review! I actually love reading your reviews, and I might actually try to reply to them! <em>

_Okay, I have a random question. You can just leave me your opinion in a review. Who do you think the mole is on NCIS? I really wanna hear people's opinions on it because I only know like four other people who watch NCIS!_

_-Typing Monkey_


	5. Kidnapped

_Wow, three chapters in one day? I'm on a freakin' roll! Okay, I hope this story is getting much more interesting. And I actually can't think of anything else to say...so I'm just gonna shut up._

_I didn't own NCIS five minutes ago when I posted chapter 4, and I still don't own it now._

* * *

><p>Tony stared at the half finished boat in Gibbs's basement. He noticed it wasn't named yet. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Ziva's number.<p>

"Tony!" she exclaimed. "Where are you? Are you alright?" She paused for a moment, listening to someone on the other end. "Yes, he is talking." he heard her say to someone.

"Ziva, I'm-"

"Oh, Tony, we though you were dead!" Ziva exclaimed.

That caught him off guard. "What?"

"You wouldn't answer your phone and your apartment is trashed."

Tony grimaced. He didn't want to tell them he had been the one to trash it. "I had a minor break-in." he lied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ziva asked, obviously suspicious.

"I was going to tell you, but then…" Tony trailed off.

Ziva knew what he meant. "Where are you, Tony?" she asked softly.

"At Gibbs's house." Ziva went completely silent. "Where are you?"

It took her a few moments to reply. "We are at your apartment." she eventually replied, choking back sobs.

"I need you all here. Now." he said. Then he hung up.

Tony put a piece of wood in the steamer and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He made a face as he downed the liquid.

Tony took the piece of wood out of the steamer and began to sand it with the grain, as Gibbs always liked to say. He heard someone walk in upstairs.

"Hey Gibbs!" Fornell made his presence known. "Diane is gone for the week." He came pounding down the basement steps, holding a bottle of wine. "I thought we'd celebrate."

Fornell stopped when he saw Tony. "DiNutzo? What are you doin' here?" he asked. "Where's Gibbs?"

Tears welled up in Tony's eyes. "Gibbs is dead."

Fornell shook his head slowly back and forth. "You almost had me, DiNutzo."

Tony just stared at him. He wouldn't joke about something like this.

"Oh my God." Fornell said, sitting down in a chair. "He-he's dead?"

Tony nodded.

"How?"

Tony had to sit down himself. "A car accident." he said, his voice breaking.

Fornell was speechless. He couldn't imagine Gibbs dying. He never thought he'd lose his best friend. Then he thought of Gibbs's team.

"How's the little goth girl? Abby?"

Tony wiped away his own tears. "She's torn up, but she's trying to be strong."

"And Mallard?"

"Ducky." Tony corrected. "I don't know how he's doing. I left before Ziva told him. It's me they are worried about."

Fornell placed his head in his hands. The door upstairs opened and many people rushed in. Ziva came flying down the stairs and launched herself at Tony. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, tears flying freely from her eyes.

"We can't lose you too." she sobbed.

Tony squeezed her reassuringly. The others came bounding down the steps. Abby glared at Fornell, making it clear he was not welcome here. But he ignored her. Tony picked up the sander and everyone got the picture. They were going to finish the boat.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours, the boat was slowly put together. Everyone shared their personal stories of Gibbs. Each took sips out of the bourbon bottle as it was passed around.<p>

"Jethro always had strange tastes." Ducky said with a sad smile.

Finally, they all looked at the finished boat.

The Gibbs.

"I'm going to spend the night here." Tony said sighing.

* * *

><p>Tony sat comfortably on Gibbs's couch. As he began to nod off, a cloth was clamped over his face. His head felt heavy and he couldn't keep his eyes open.<p>

'Chloroform' he thought, then fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>*gasp* Suspense! Well, not for me cuz I've already read the rest of the story! Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry, I know I'm weird...<em>

_Anyways, there are only four more chapters left of this story. And after I'm done typing this, I'm gonna start typing another story of charlie's. It's a Teen Titans fic, so if you like Teen Titans, you should read it. And then after that, charlie is writing another NCIS fic. Okay, so I'm just gonna shut up now...don't forget to review! _

_-Typing Monkey_


	6. Gone

_Hello! I might actually have this all typed up by the end of the day! And then I might actually try to write my own fanfic! Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Back from Memory!_

_I will own NCIS the day its possible to slam a revolving door. In other words, I will never own NCIS._

* * *

><p>Tony woke up to his mouth feeling like he had sucked on a penny for hours. Two Hispanic men stood over him. One picked him up by the front of his shirt.<p>

"Where is Gibbs?" he asked.

"Well hello to you too." Tony replied.

The man pushed Tony against the wall and punched him in the stomach.

"Where is Gibbs?" he growled.

"I'm Anthony. But you can call me Tony. And you are?"

"Juan. Where. Is. Gibbs?" Juan asked, wrapping his hands around Tony's neck.

A cell phone rang and Juan looked at the other man.

"Who is it, Diego?" he asked.

"Someone by the name of Probie." Diego responded.

Juan placed a knife to Tony's throat. "You will answer the phone and tell them you are sick."

Tony nodded and was handed the phone. "Hello?"

"Tony, where are you? You're late."

"Well Probie, I'm just sitting in my apartment trying to hold down my breakfast, but I could come to work and give you the bug. If you want.

* * *

><p>Ziva and McGee looked through the two way mirror at the two teenage boys sitting in the interrogation room.<p>

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He's not feeling well." McGee replied.

"So…who is going to interrogate them?"

"I guess I will." McGee said, picking up a folder.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Eli. Jacob. I'm Special Agent McGee."<p>

"Please call me Jake." Jake responded, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

McGee took a picture of Gibbs out of his folder and placed it in front of the two boys.

"Have you seen this man?"

Jake looked at the picture, and then glanced away. "No." he said in a distant voice.

Eli shook his head. "Nope." he said coolly. "Who is he?"

McGee looked to Jake. "His name was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Jake looked up at McGee, his eyes sparkling. "Did you know him?"

McGee looked Jake up and down. "Are you implying that he's dead?"

"You said his name _was _Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Eli jumped in to help Jake.

"Yes, I knew him." McGee said, answering Jake's question. "He was my boss."

"How did he die?" Eli asked, acting concerned.

"Have either of you two been in a car accident?"

"No." Jake said lamely.

Eli shrugged. "Once, when I was eleven."

"Then how did you two get those injuries?"

* * *

><p>Tony yelped as Diego slammed a metal pole into his shoulder. Juan stood behind him laughing.<p>

"Where is Gibbs?" he asked.

"He's dead!" Tony yelled. "He's dead, he's gone!"

The two blinked in surprise. They exited the room, leaving Tony crying softly.

"What do we do with Anthony?" Juan asked.

"We kill him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN!<strong>_ _Suspense! Not really, considering I've already read the story and I'll probably have the next chapter up in less than half and hour. I'm just gonna shut up now so I can go and type chapter 7..._

_-Typing Monkey_


	7. Immortal

_Okay, I know the last few chapter have been all depressing, but this chapter will be much less depressing. Yay! Okay, I'm gonna shut up so you can continue to read the story._

_Didn't own NCIS a half hour ago. Don't own it now. I'm 99.9 percent sure I never will._

* * *

><p>Tony hated to tell someone that Gibbs was dead. Because every time he said it, he realized it was true. He closed his eyes and nodded off.<p>

When he woke up, he saw Juan pointing a gun at his head.

"Any last words, Anthony?"

Tony thought of what Gibbs would say. Gibbs's death was so fast he didn't get a chance to say anything. Tony would make up for that.

"Semper Fi."

Two shots rang out.

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to, and I'm sorry." Jake finished.<p>

McGee nodded and placed his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Where did you hide Gibbs's body?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"We drove for about four hours. I know we went over the border to Pennsylvania. Then we hid him under some bushes by an old, run-down convenience store." Jake said sadly. "I'm sorry. I tried to call the cops, but Eli stopped me."

Ziva ran her hand through Jake's hair. "Everything is going to be okay, Squash."

"Pumpkin." McGee corrected.

"Am I going to juvy?" Jake asked quietly.

"No, but Eli is."

* * *

><p>Tony watched as Juan crumpled to the ground. Dead, from two bullet wounds to the back. Diego swirled around with his gun pointed at someone Tony couldn't see. Another shot rang out and this one clipped Diego's shoulder. Diego dropped his gun and made a run for it. Tony could only think of one person who that could be.<p>

"Ziva! Ziva, I'm in here!" he called.

Who he saw come in through the door surprised him.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. It was clear he was in a lot of pain. One of his shoulders was bent at a very odd angle and one of his legs had a deep gash in it. It was a wonder he could even walk on it. Tony took notice that he was also bleeding from the head very badly.

"Come on, Boss, let's get you to the hospital." Tony said. But what worried him was that Gibbs didn't argue.

* * *

><p>Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Jimmy drove silently to Pennsylvania, only interrupted by Ziva's phone ringing.<p>

"You all need to get to Bethesda! Now!" Tony screamed, and then hung up.

* * *

><p>"We had to completely reconstruct his shoulder." Dr. Dan explained.<p>

Tony nodded. They also had to put seventy two stitches in his leg, and only God knew how many in his head. But Gibbs was going to be okay.

"Sir, are you sure you're okay? You look a little beat up too." Dr. Dan asked, pulling Tony out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was kidnapped this morning." Tony said. "Or was it last night?"

Dr. Dan just looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. These DiNozzo and Gibbs characters were the strangest people he had ever met. They both claimed to be federal agents for an agency he'd never heard of. NCSI?

"Can I go in?" Tony asked.

Dr. Dan nodded. "He is under heavy sedation."

Tony walked into the hospital room to find Gibbs asleep on the hospital bed. His arm was in a sling to prevent him from damaging his shoulder further, and both his leg and head were wrapped tightly to prevent bleeding.

Tony silently took a seat next to Gibbs's bed. He was thankful his boss was alive. Slowly, Tony drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"His name is Anthony DiNozzo." Abby explained for the third time.<p>

The nurse tolled her eyes and crossed her arms. This girl was really getting on her nerves.

"Ma'am, there is no one here under that name." the nurse replied through gritted teeth.

"But he was sick this morning!" Abby exclaimed. "He called and told us to come here!"

The nurse smirked. "I'm sorry I was not able to help you." she said, turning on her heel. "Perhaps somebody else can." she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Rude much?" McGee muttered to Ziva.

Ziva nodded. "Gibbs would have shot her by now."

The nurse was back in a flash.

"Gibbs?" she asked. "We had a patient come in with that surname."

"The Gibbs we're talking about is dead." Jimmy said rather rudely.

"An Italian man brought him in." the nurse insisted.

"Did he have brown hair and hazel-green eyes?" Abby asked, obviously getting excited.

"Yes!" the nurse beamed. "That's him!"

"That would be Anthony." Ducky confirmed.

But that wasn't the only thing that was confirmed.

Gibbs was alive.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! See, much less depressing! I actually knew Gibbs wasn't gonna die the whole time! I'm actually kinda convinced that he's immortal. Seriously, he was in a room where a bomb went off and he lived! He's immortal! Sorry if I'm creeping you out...I'm just gonna shut up and go type chapter 8...<em>


	8. Fire

_Okay, this is the second to last chapter! And I'm too lazy to type anything else right now...so, enjoy this chapter of Back from Memory!_

_I don't own NCIS._

* * *

><p>Gibbs had been released from the hospital and was allowed to stay at home under the condition that he was to stay bedridden. Each day, one of the members of his team visited him. They ran on a schedule to bring him lunch every day.<p>

Gibbs hated it, having to depend on people for food or anything else. The door downstairs opened and someone walked in. Gibbs figured it was Tony, bringing him lunch, but something didn't feel right in his gut.

"Hello?" Gibbs called out cautiously.

Diego stepped in the room, carrying a gas can. He began to drizzle it around the room.

Gibbs threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

Diego smirked and threw a lit match in the gas, which immediately caught flame.

"You killed Pedro and Juan." Diego explained. "I'm just repaying the favor."

Diego darted out the door and slammed it behind him. Gibbs stumbled over to the door and tried to open it.

Gibbs swore under his breath when it wouldn't open. He made his way to the bed and pulled the blankets off, and then patted them on the flames.

* * *

><p>Tony was pulling into Gibbs's driveway when he saw someone slip out of the side door. Tony got out of the car and followed the man through some bush. The sun caught his face and Tony recognized the man as his ex-captor, Diego.<p>

Tony pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed it at Diego's back.

He fired.

Diego fell to the ground and turned to see Tony standing over him.

"Don't worry 'bout me." Diego stuttered. "Worry for your boss."

Tony turned to the house to see it was in flames. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and fumbled to call 911.

"911, what is the state of your emergency?"

Tony quickly explained and hung up. He ran into the inferno. Seeing the living room was almost gone, he sprinted up the stairs. But he was stopped when Gibbs's bedroom door wouldn't open.

"Boss!" he called.

No one answered.

"Gibbs!" he called desperately.

Still no answer.

Tony flung himself at the door, trying to break it down. He didn't want to lose Gibbs again. He didn't think anyone at the agency could take the heartbreak of losing him again. After the car accident, everyone was out of character.

"Not again." Tony muttered to himself as he slid to the floor.

Tony took off his jacket and pressed it to his face. 'It's not the fire that kills you, it's the smoke,' he remembered Ducky saying.

The sound of shattering glass caught Tony's attention.

"Gibbs?" he called out weakly.

But the sound hadn't come from the bedroom. It came from the hall. Tony slowly crawled to the source to find a shattered picture frame.

The picture was of Shannon and Kelly.

Tony picked up the photo and slipped it into his pocket and stood up. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Tony charged at the door and it cracked under his weight.

Tony was terrified. The room was completely engulfed in flames. He found Gibbs crouched on the floor, barely conscious. He slung Gibbs's arm around his shoulders and descended the steps. He began to move as fast as he could with Gibbs in tow, trying to reach the front door.

They never made it.

* * *

><p>Tony opened his eyes to see blurry people standing over him. Something was over his face. <em>'Oxygen mask,'<em> he thought.

He was in the back of an ambulance.

"You have a broken collar bone." a pretty blonde paramedic told him.

Tony pulled the oxygen mask off his face. "W-what happened?" Tony asked groggily.

The woman's green eyes shone with sorrow. Tony was going to have to get her number.

"You were in a fire." she said softly. "Do you remember anything?"

Tony shook his head, but then it slowly came back to him. He mentally slapped himself. Here he was, flirting with a beautiful paramedic, while he didn't even know if Gibbs was alive.

"There was a man with me!" he said frantically. "Where is he? What happened?"

The woman shushed him and gently ran her hand through his hair. She looked uncertainly at a man filling a syringe with liquid.

"Do you feel any pain?" Blondie asked, avoiding the question.

"Answer my question first." Tony said. "Then I'll answer yours."

Green Eyes sighed in defeat. "While you were on your way out with that man-"

"Gibbs." Tony informed her.

"Gibbs." she said nodding. "A banister gave way and fell on you two."

Tony was shocked into silence. The woman, seeing his discomfort, was quick to continue.

"You both are going to be okay." she reassured. "Your friend Mr. Gibbs is in the other ambulance.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony croaked.

She gave him a smug look. "Answer my question before I answer yours."

"Yes." Tony said. "My shoulder hurts, but not like just being broken. You must have given me painkillers."

Blondie's eyes sparkled with laughter. "That we did. Your friend- Gibbs," she added, seeing the look on Tony's face, "is fine. A head wound was reopened and they are stitching him back up as we speak. You'll both be out of the hospital in a few hours."

The man came over and injected Tony with more painkillers. Tony soon began to nod off.

"Sir, what's your name?" Green Eyes asked.

"Tony." he said groggily. "But you can call me anytime."

She giggled. "I'm Anna." she said. "And you can call me Anna."

"Wanna go out Saturday?" he slurred.

Anna held up her left hand. "I'm married."

_'Great.'_ Tony thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>My favorite part of this chapter is the end where Tony flirts with the paramedic. :D Sorry, that was just a random thought that popped into my head...Well, its not really random since it actually has something to do with the story. and I've had much randomer thoughts. Is randomer a word? Probably not, but i'm still gonna use it. Oh crap, I'm rambling again! Sorry! I'm just gonna shut up and go post the last chapter...<em>


	9. The Picture

_Okay, so this is the last chapter! ummm...its really, really, short (201 words long!) I'm gonna shut up and let you read..._

_Nope, still don't own NCIS._

* * *

><p>Gibbs had gone to visit Abby about the latest murder investigation. The other three agents sat in a campfire as Tony explained the events of the fire for about the millionth time.<p>

"So the last thing you remember is running for the door?" McGee asked.

"No Probie, big boss man and I both went into the light and what you see now is our tortured souls coming back for revenge." Tony replied wittingly.

The three moved back to their desks as Gibbs walked into the bullpen. Tony stuck his hand into his pocket and felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out to find it was the picture of Shannon and Kelly. He stood up and placed it on Gibbs's desk.

"Saved this." he muttered as he began to walk to his desk.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called, stopping Tony.

Tony turned to look at him. "Yes, Boss?"

"The other day, I was going through the remains of my house when I found something." Gibbs said. "What exactly happened to my boat?"

Tony's eyes widened. "Uh, Probie?" he called.

He was going to need a lot of help to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END!<em>**_ :) Well, its kinda sad too... :( okay, all better now._

_charlie's next NCIS fic will be much better. i think. she actually hasn't started writing it yet. but the story idea's really good. I don't know when I'll be typing it though. So, I hope you read charlie's next NCIS fic when i post it! oh, and if you haven't read it already, you should read her other story, Ari's Revenge. I also hope you review this story because reviews make both me and charlie happy!_

_-Typing Monkey_


End file.
